dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jawje
The Honorable Captain Jawje is the Empress's bounty hunter, enforcer, police officer and magistrate. History Jawje was born around 250 years ago. He was one of the rare psychic babies that could only be born once every 1000 years. He only had vague memories of being abandoned by his parents because he was the runt of the litter. It seemed he would be doomed to die in the harsh wastelands of Sulfurous until he was found by a tiny, nonverbal slug that adopted him. He communicated telepathically with his gastropod Dad, who taught him many things about life, and brought him around Sulfurous. Working under the Empress Later, Jawje was under service of the Empress herself, because she was impressed by his abilities. At the young age of 250 years, he shouldered the great responsibility of being a peacekeeper and an enforcer of rules. Due to the fact that he was employed under the Empress, he had more privileges and perks than the average incubus. He was allowed to leave and return whenever he wanted. Jawje was just doing his job in exchange for money. In his spare time, Jawje played gigs at a local bar in his hometown. One day, his boss sent him out to find one of her rogue servants and bring them back dead or alive. She was worried about an uprising, and assigned him to kill any rebellions at the root. Jawje faithfully obeyed her orders, even though it made him controversial for a while. Jawje found the slave, Qui, on a desolate asteroid, and they had a fierce battle. Ultimately Jawje defeated the gender null servant and brought them back to Sulfurous incapacitated, and Qui was executed publicly by being tossed into the volcano. Later, Jawje was assigned to find a rogue incubus named Amos after a high ranking succubus named Melly was raped by him. Intercaste relations were forbidden and the perpetrator had to be put to death. But Amos escaped the planet to avoid punishment and that meant Jawje had to leave the planet to get him. Jawje landed on earth, after a long and tumultuous journey. His spacecraft was badly damaged after it burned in the earth's atmosphere, and he had to wait for his boss to pick him up. So he headed to the nearest city to hang out. One day he was visited by a couple, which was Cam and Farren. Jawje instantly discovered that Cam was incredibly weak minded, and controlled him like a puppet in front of Farren, by making him say silly things that he would never say. Farren got a good laugh but Cam was incredibly pissed off at Jawje, and vowed to get his revenge. Jawje obtained a job at Lite Mart, at the same location Mcbeetus worked at. He got the job by manipulating the dimwitted manager with his psychic power. He met his co-workers Mcbeetus and the others, who told him that they were being treated badly by the new manager. He decided to stick up for the mistreated employees by tricking the manager into doing things. Later, his boss the Empress returned, and he had to return back with her. The manager was not having it, and argued with the Empress before she threatened to exterminate him. Finally Jawje found Amos at a gym, and fought against the evil incubus. He defeated him and brought him back to Sulfurous alive so his boss could deal with him. As time passed, Jawje slowly started to see the inequality on Sulfurous. He learned from forbidden history books that Sulfurous once used to be technologically advanced, centuries before he was born. The Queen was also refusing to nurture the next generation, instead hoarding all of the valuable resources for herself, unknowingly putting a doomsday countdown on the others. The lower creatures were getting tired of her selfish behavior and they all joined together to rise up against her in secret. Jawje met a tribe leader, the Huntress, who was leading the rebellion. He was assigned to negotiate a peace treaty with her, however, he got to listen and actually understand what they were talking about. To be continued... Appearance Jawje appears to be a tall young man with long black hair and red eyes. He has naturally purple skin but has no horns. He is usually seen wearing just a white shirt and pants. When Jawje gets accepted into the Code, he wears a long jacket and has elaborate face paint. Personality Before Jude’s death, Jawje seemed like he was only in it for the money, and seemed rather callous towards his victims so that he would be paid well. He fought rather brutally against Qui and didn’t hold back since he was ordered to. He felt pity on Jude as he thought the latter was being treated unfairly. After getting fed up with his ex-employer's dishonorable actions he turned against her. When he reformed he became an honorable leader. Abilities and weaknesses Jawje has powerful psychic abilities. He can manipulate people at will, hence the voodoo title. He can also see into the future at will, but he cannot alter the future or the past. He also cannot concentrate for too long on one thing, or he will get mentally exhausted. Useless Facts * Jawje is one of the few reformed characters * He is quite young for an incubus, being the equivalent of his early 20’s. * Jawje is sterile and asexual. Gallery Sketch-1563250834784.png|Jawje when he was working at Lite Mart Jawje Smiling.png Jawje Neutral.png Jawje in the code.png|Jawje's new face paint Category:Male Category:Sulfurous Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Friends of Mcbeetus